I'm Here
by sky.guinalie
Summary: Just a funny little oneshot that may have another chapter depending on feedback. In my own quirky little headcanon, Chekov and Khan have a really strong bond(not love, just friendship!) and Spock and Kirk are like, "What the-?". Enjoy! Review, favorite, all that good stuff.
1. Unlikely Friends and Unhappy Captains

"What's he doing?" exclaimed Kirk, keeping his voice at whisper tone while still making it sound like he was screaming. No one could quite figure out how he did it, but he did it all the same.

"I do not know, Captain," Spock replied.

"Rhetorical question, robot," Kirk said, rolling his eyes. "I was asking myself."

Spock didn't look put off at all. "Just because you-"

"Shh!" Kirk interrupted. "I wanna see what happens."

They both peered out from around the corner again, and it seemed like the people that they were observing didn't notice them yet.

The scene in front of the two was very odd, and something that neither of them had ever expected. The young Russian whiz kid, Chekov, was sitting on the floor with his back to them in front of the force field that formed the jail cell. On the other side of the barrier sat that John Whatsit. Kirk couldn't remember his name. Oh, yes. John Harrison. And they were talking.

"This is very… unusual, Captain," Spock said quietly. "Why would one of our own be talking to the prisoner?"

"Dunno, but I'm gonna find out," Kirk said back. They kept watching.

Meanwhile, Chekov picked at his shoelace. "But what'll happen to your freends?"

"I don't know," replied Khan, sighing. His head was held high but his expression was decorated with grief.

"Does zhe Kepteen know your story?" asked Chekov. He felt so sad and wondered what he would do if he were in the prisoner's position.

"No, but he will soon," Khan said. He looked to the side, avoiding eye contact and spoke softly. "I miss them."

"Your freends?"

Khan nodded in consent. "I have so many people whom I love that I could loose at any moment. My mother… my sister… my partner."

"Err, sorry." Chekov didn't really know what to say. "You-you know that eef you ewer need anytheeng, I-I'm here."

Khan looked up and their eyes locked. He said, very, very softly, "Thank you."

On the other side of the room, Kirk and Spock exchanged glances.

"What would you say is going on?" asked Spock. They hadn't been able to hear much, just little burbles of the muted-by-distance words.

"Something weird, Spock," said Kirk. "Something very very weird."


	2. Sheet Forts, Tea, and Moscow

A/N- Yay! Not a oneshot! And yes, it's Spirk. In a fort made of sheets. Working on a conspiracy theory involving a crew member and a prisoner. Aren't those two just darling? XD And a note- while reading Chekov's lines, just replace the double 'e' with an 'i' and the 'z's with 't's and the 'w's with 'v's and it'll all make sense. You all probably know this already, it's just for a reference.

"Yeah, but what if Chekov and-" Kirk stopped, freezing as the door opened.

Uhura stepped in. "Are you talking to yourself in… a tent made of sheets? Captain?"

"I'm not talking to myself!" exclaimed Kirk indignantly. He stood up and pulled Spock with him. "I'm talking to Spock!"

"Hm." Uhura crossed her arms. "You're in on this, whatever it is, too, Spock?"

"It was not voluntary," said Spock levelly. "The Captain dragged me into it."

"What?" cried Kirk, looking over at Spock disbelievingly. "Oh, yeah, pretend you've got nothing to do with it when anyone asks."

Spock ignored him.

"And plus," Kirk concluded, turning to the Lieutenant again. "They aren't sheets. Only amateurs use sheets for forts, they're too flimsy. Everyone knows that."

Uhura sighed. "I'm pretty sure those are sheets, Captain."

"Oh yeah?" Kirk challenged, glancing at his fort. It was made, undoubtedly, out of sheets. "Well, I- uh- I call them 'summer blankets'!"

"Alright, alright," Uhura held her hands up in surrender. "I'm just letting you know it's pretty late. You two should probably get some sleep if you want to be in top shape tomorrow."

"Bye," Kirk said, very intentionally, to get Uhura out of the way. He smiled.

The Lieutenant sighed again and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Close call," muttered Kirk. "Spock! How can you bail on me like that?"

"I do not understand," Spock replied, understanding perfectly.

Kirk snorted. "Whatever."

"Are we going to go to our chambers, like Lieutenant Uhura suggested?" asked Spock.

Kirk's eyes widened with surprise. "What? Have you ever even- gah, Spock! Just gah!"

"Captain?"

"Spock, I get it that you had a bad childhood or whatever and the kids at your school all hated you, but have you really never gone on a sleepover?" Kirk asked.

"Captain, I do not know of what you are referring to," Spock said, his tone retaining all of its normal flatness.

"We sleep." Kirk's words were very clipped. "In a tent, or a fort. We ignore other people. It's really really fun. But you know what, I'm exhausted. I'm not going to go into detail tonight. Just keep in mind that I'm staying right here in my fort and you're welcome to join me. Note: don't steal my blanket."

Spock was about to retaliate with logic, but Kirk was already curling up in his fort. He looked down at his captain, who was covered up to his ears in sheets- summer blankets- and was beginning to snore. The Vulcan sighed and settled down next to Kirk.

Morning found the Enterprise crew scattered all over the place.

McCoy, Scotty, and Gaila had stayed up late in Scotty's chambers, ranting to each other about Kirk and his unconsciousness to problems around him over a bit of whiskey.

Chekov had trouble going to sleep, went through the conjoined bathroom to Sulu's chambers, got a talking-to, went back, still felt insomnia, and ended up looking at some pictures of his home in Moscow and crying himself to sleep.

Sulu and Uhura, being the most responsible on the ship, had gotten a good night's sleep.

This leaves Captain Kirk and our favorite Vulcan, who, when Sulu found them, were curled up together in their fort, Kirk snoring loudly.

The crew, for the good of everyone, decided to start at around noon instead of the regular early morning for just one day, so Scotty could rant and drink some more, and Uhura could take a shower.

The one person of the crew who wasn't taking advantage of the morning in was now sitting on the floor in front of a certain force field.

"Your eyes," said Khan. "They're red."

"Eet's from sleep," replied Chekov, taking a sip of tea from the mug he'd laid on the floor next to him.

"You were crying." Khan said it as if it was an unquestionable fact.

"Was not!" exclaimed Chekov.

"Really?" Khan sighed.

Chekov didn't answer for the longest time. "I'we been getting really homeseeck, I guess. Just on some nights, I meess zhe cold air in Russia. I meess ewerytheeng…"

"Hm." Khan shifted, slipping back into his regular uptight posture.

"Oh, I'm- I'm so sorry!" Chekov exclaimed. How could he have been so stupid? "Here I am talkeeng about treevial theengs and you don't have- your sheep was taken, your fameely and freends were-" He paused and hung his head. "I'm an eediot."

"It's fine," Khan said quietly. "It's different for you because you have something to go back to, whereas it's ridiculous for me to miss what I miss."

Chekov looked up. "You've geeven up on zhem?"

"Well, I thought I'd given up on them a long time ago, yet here I am." Khan looked very powerful, even now, in his cell. "So I guess I haven't. Not just yet."

Chekov tilted his head to one side inquisitively. "How are you so brawe?"

Khan didn't really know how to answer this; he'd never thought of himself as brave. But luckily, he didn't have to. An interruption came in the form of an irate captain.

"Chekov?" called Kirk from the stairs.

The young Russian jumped up a bit too quickly and kicked over his tea. He winced. "Yes, Kepteen?"

Kirk looked absolutely furious. "Bridge, now!"


	3. A Miniature Uprising With Good Results

A/N- Sorry for the long break thingy! I've been really busy starting school again and stuff, but it's back now. And yes, in my headcanon Gaila's on the Enterprise. Dunno if you picked her out in the other chapter… but yeah. And that is a hinted Chulu. And more Spirk, which literally rules the zarking Universe.

Chekov stood in the middle of the bridge, feeling very small. Partly because Sulu wasn't next to him as usual, and partly because everyone was looking at him. Everyone everyone, not just everyone.

"Chekov, are you feeling okay?" asked Bones, trying to wave a small instrument over the young navigator's face.

"Fine," replied Chekov, pushing the machine, and Bones' hand, away.

"Did you sleep enough?" asked Kirk.

"Yes."

"Are you feeling conflictive emotions?" enquired Spock.

"No," Chekov answered. "Zere's notheeng wrong weeth me."

Uhura sighed. "Then why, darling, were you talking to the psycho?"

Chekov didn't reply. He felt his heart beat in his chest and wondered how bad the truth was on Starfleet standards.

"Come on, you can tell us," said Bones.

"I-I-" stammered Chekov, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on the notes of his favorite classical opus.

Gaila, the Orion girl who'd made fast friends with Scotty, crossed her arms, waiting. They were all waiting.

"His story ees… eencredeeble. Zhe pain he's gone through… Eet's just so unfair…" Chekov's voice trailed off. Yup. This was it. He'd gone too far.

"And what exactly makes you think that's okay? He's a wanted criminal!" exclaimed Kirk. The crew knew he was going to go off on a tangent. "To engage with him is a crime against the Federation! You could be arrested right now! In fact, give me one reason you shouldn't be."

The crew, and Chekov, were silent. Until…

"I'll stand by him, Captain."

Gaila gave a little gasp. She whispered something to Uhura that Chekov couldn't hear.

It was Sulu. Of course it was Sulu.

"I don't care if what he's doing is wrong in your book, because it's not wrong in mine," Sulu continued. "And I… You can't do this, sir. He's just a kid. But to me, and to the whole crew, he's much more than that. He's… He's funny, and sweet, and full of emotion and charisma. He's the kind of person you walk up to once and when you leave, you feel like you've known him your whole life."

Kirk was silent, his face showing no emotion. He uncrossed and recrossed his arms.

"And, uh," Sulu coughed and looked down, flushing. "He means a lot to me, personally. I can't picture the ship without him. It would be… lifeless. And I don't have an argument ready for this Khan guy, but maybe he deserves a chance too. Maybe- ugh, I have no idea what I'm saying- but maybe if you hear him out, you'll realize that- that despite what it looks like now, he's the hero and you're the villain. You have a chance to do what's fair and change sides and… I'm done." Sulu stepped back, and away, but there was more movement.

"Sir, Mr. Russia's been shadowin' me, an' he's never done a bad thing his whole life," Scotty said. "An' he's not doin' one now, I'm sure of it."

Keenser, silent as ever, nodded and crossed his arms.

Kirk looked overwhelmed. He was just trying to do what Marcus told him, what he'd been informed was right. But this… He looked to Spock, who wasn't making eye contact, then back to his crew.

"Sir, you can't take Chekov," Uhura said softly. "I don't know if you did your Celestial History homework back in the Academy, but I sure did. Do you remember that there was a time when communicating with aliens to Earth was wrong and punishable by law? Just- just talking with someone from, say, Orion, would put you in prison. And this is just like that. You're just like them. Imagine if you and Spock got arrested for being whatever the hell you two are. For just talking to him, a life sentence. The scenarios aren't that different."

Kirk winced. That one really hit home. But his Spock was nothing like Khan.

Gaila stepped up. "Captain, you have to hear Khan out. He's got to have a reason for all this, and I'll bet it's a pretty good one. Maybe Pavel's just the only one who can see it. Who can see him, Khan, for who he truly is."

Bones said, plainly, "Goddammit, Jim. Just hear the kid out."

Kirk was still silent. There was only one person who hadn't spoken, but that one person mattered the most. To him, at least. He turned to Spock, their eyes finally meeting. Electric blue on chocolate brown.

The tips of Spock's ears flushed green. "Captain – _Jim_ –, I believe you may want to listen to the crew. They make multiple valid points and arguments. The prisoner deserves a proper hearing, and Mr. Chekov most definitely does not merit being arrested."

That was it. Kirk was sold. "Alright. Alright, Chekov, why don't you take us down to the prisoner – Khan."


End file.
